The way I love you
by magickalcharlie
Summary: Rachel watches over a comatose Quinn. While in the coma, Quinn comes to terms with her feelings for Rachel. Faberry. This is my first story, ever.
1. Silent, Cold and Dark

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled after her, then Puck, and Finn. Mr., Shue. The whole Glee club apart from, Santana and Brittany, yelled after her, but Quinn didn't care. Not after what she heard.

She knew her life isn't so perfect as it use to be. Ever since Beth, her life has pretty much gone down hill and she isn't so sure on what to do about it. Just everything she knew and everything she knows now, just isn't the same. She's too confused and scared.

Quinn started to cry harder. Her tears came down faster and they didn't seem to stop.

"Quinn!" It was Rachel's voice again. Quinn could hear the shorter girl's voice begin to crack. Rachel was on the verge of tears and even though Quinn didn't care, something inside of her, broke. For some reason something in Quinn made her sick to the bone, knowing that Rachel was about to cry, but didn't know what it was.

"Quinn, Please! Just come back! We're sorry! Just please come back! Please!" Rachel was crying now, and Quinn knew. She could hear it in her voice, that Rachel was in fact crying now, and it just killed Quinn. She began crying harder now and the tears were just pouring down her face and it hurt. Her crying was actually beginning to hurt and she couldn't register that it was Rachel's doing. It was Rachel's crying that made Quinn cried the most and yet, she couldn't figure it out.

She was mad, furious, hurt, and alone But mostly, hurt.

"Quinn!" It was Finn and he sound worried. "Quinn! Stop! We're sorry! We didn't mean it!"

_Liar. _Quinn's anger burst. Wrath enraged her. Her whole body tensed as her tears suddenly stop. Her face was red and not just from crying but, from her anger. She was beyond furious, she was fuming. If it was possible, heat could have been smoking from her body. All she wanted to do was turn around and smack Finn in the face as hard as possible, but her body didn't let her. Instead she took off, running faster, her feet just took over, like she didn't have control of them. It was as if they had they're own mind of it's own.

"Baby Mama!" _Puck._

"Q!" _Kurt_.

"Girl get back here!" _Mercedes._

Their voices started to fade, as Quinn put more distance between them. Soon she couldn't hear them anymore, the voices were gone. It didn't matter though. Nothing they could say is going to change her mind. It wouldn't erase what they said. It couldn't be taken back. She couldn't unhear it, it just kept replaying and repeating in her head. In her mind.

**Fifteen minutes ago in the Choir Room.**

Quinn had just arrived at the choir room and sat down.

"Hi Rachel," Quinn said with a smile, but Rachel didn't say anything, in fact she didn't even noticed.

"Finn," she smiled over at the quarterback, who also hadn't noticed her as well. The thing is though, that wasn't a surprised for her, going unnoticed by Finn, isn't exactly a new thing to her, but from Rachel? That was new.

"Rachel?" The brunette didn't even winced when the former Cheerio mention her name. She looked around at the other Glee members and none of them had took noticed that Quinn was back, and not just back, either. Quinn's hair was no longer pink, it was back to blonde and she wasn't wearing any of her Shanks clothes, and the Ryan tattoo? Gone. She was back to her normal self, back to being blonde, and back to her typical baby doll dresses.

"Hello?" No one looked at her, not even a single glance. It was as if she wasn't there. She was starting to get annoyed.

"Anyone? Puck?" She looked at the boy with raised eyebrows. He didn't even move a single muscle in her direction. He was too engaged with talking to Finn and Rachel. She turned around toward Artie and saw him looking down at his notebook.

"Artie?" Nada.

"Kurt!" Quinn whipped around in her seat and looked up at the boy. Zip-a-Do, Nada, Nothing. It was like they couldn't hear her, or even _see_ her! It was like if she was a ghost or non existing,

What the hell is going on! She began freaking out and was about to hit Finn or Puck, when.

"Quinn's changed. She's not herself anymore. I heard she has a motorcycle and that not just she's with the Shanks but with some gang as well." Artie finally looked up from his notebook towards Rachel and Finn.

"Well I heard she went Lesbian and now lives with some biker chick," Puck tuned in.

"Guys, seriously do you hear yourself? Quinn is not in a gang Artie and she doesn't ride a motorcycle, and you," Rachel turned herself in Puck's direction. "Lesbian? Seriously Noah, Quinn is not like that, you just wish she was so you could watch." Rachel finished as Finn placed his hand on her shoulder, as she was about to raise from her seat.

"Rachel, you need to face it. Quinn's different now, and she's not going to come back." Finn tried reasoning with her.

'But I am, back!" Quinn yelled. Nothing.

"Finn."

"Rachel listen to me, she's a screw up. She's with the Shanks now, we all know it, and you said she was smoking, and, and that tattoo? Face it, Rachel. She's not coming back." "No, I refuse to listen you. I don't believe you. This Quinn-"

"Yeah, Rachel. **Quinn** Remember? Your enemy, the one who made fun of you, drew pornographic pictures in the bathroom, called you names, Rachel?" Tina reminded Rachel of how badly Quinn use to treat her.

"Guys, she's still one of-"

"Rachel! Forget it! Quinn is not coming back and you know what? I really don't want her back. I mean come on, she's been Sue's mole for the past two years, what makes you think that she's truly change and that's she not secretly working for Coach? I'm sorry, Rachel, but I don't think I want her back."

"Yeah, you know Rach, Finn kind of has a point there."

"Are you kidding me!" Quinn yelled out at Finn and smacked him in the back of his head. This time, this time he noticed. So did Rachel, Puck, and everyone else.

"Quinn?" Rachel looked at her and saw hurt in Quinn's eyes. She saw hurt, sadness, pain, and loneliness. Rachel finally saw Quinn for the first time. She saw that Quinn was all alone. She saw Quinn and finally knew what made Quinn draw herself to the way she was now, and she felt hurt. Rachel didn't just see Quinn, but felt Quinn's pain. For the first time Rachel finally understood Quinn.

Quinn looked around the room at everyone else. Kurt and Mercedes were staring at her with their "Oh Damn!" faces. Blaine was too shocked, while Finn and Puck continued to look at Quinn and back to each other. Mike and Tina weren't even looking at her, they were focusing on the floor. Artie couldn't even take his eyes off Quinn, and Rachel. Rachel. She noticed that Rachel wasn't just staring at her, but really looking at Quinn. She could feel her eyes in particular on her. She felt as if something was there, in between them, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Quinn, I'm-" Finn stared her as she jolted for the door, passing Mr. Shue.

"QUINN!" Rachel ran after her, but the blonde was faster. Quinn had already made it half way down the hall.

**Present Time.**

"Quinn, please! Stop!" Rachel wasn't giving up on the blonde. Especially after that connection they shared back in the choir room. The brunette was determined to get to Quinn and talk to the blonde. If only she would slow down.

Quinn had made it out the doors when her anger took the best of her and took off into the parking lot. She had passed her car, and the Cheerios unexpected mandatory rehearsals, where Santana and Brittany were. Quinn's feet took her out of the parking lot and into the streets. She was half way across, when traffic began to pick up. She stopped in the middle of the street for she had no where to go, and for the fact that her legs were aching and her heart was racing from all the running.

"Quinn!" Rachel's yell this time didn't just have worry and remorse in it, but fear. As Quinn turned around to see what it was this time, she didn't finish. All she saw was flash of light followed with honking. Quinn could hear Rachel's voice, and yet no one else's.

"Quinn! Quinn!"

Quinn tried to open her eyes but they didn't budge. Finally Rachel's voice was gone and everything went silent. It silent and dark. Silent, dark, and cold. Why was it so cold?


	2. What is the Problem?

"Quinn!" Rachel remembered yelling before everything happen. The car. Honking. Quinn. Oh my god. Quinn.

"Quinn! Quinn!" Rachel ran over to Quinn's laying body.

"Quinn." She moved the former cheerio's body over and check to see if she had a beating pulse. There wasn't one. Immediately Rachel began CPR, not even caring that she was getting blood all over her hands, face, and shirt. The only thing that was on Rachel's mind was saving the beautiful blonde. She couldn't let Quinn die like this. She couldn't let her die without confessing her feelings for the blonde. Quinn means too much to her. The brunette was determine to get the blonde a pulse.

"Come on, Quinn. Breathe…Please," Rachel's voice started to crack again.

"Yes, sir. I understand. Okay. I called 9-1-1. An ambulance and police are on their way. Did anyone happen to see the liesncse plate or the driver? What about the car? Anyone see the make and model? Puck? Finn?" Mr. Shue scratched his head as he looked around at the kids.

"It looked at like an Acura to me. Green. Possibly 2000 or 2001." Puck answered as he watched Rachel repeatedly operate CPR on Quinn.

"Come on Quinn! Breathe damnit! Breathe. I can't lose you! You will not die on me. Do you understand that? Just breathe already!" Rachel mange to yell out a rant through all the tears that were streaming down her face.

The Glee club members and Mr. Shue took stand and watched Rachel, as she continued, not even missing a beat.

"Rachel, Rach." Finn took a small step close to Rachel and Quinn.

"Rach, it's been about ten minutes now.. I- I don't think. I don't think Q- Q-Quinn's going to ma-make it."

" No, Finn. She's going to make it. Quinn's strong. She's not going to die. She can get through this. I am **not **going to give up on her."

With every pump and every breathe, police and ambulance sirens were getting closer. Louder.

"Okay ma'am, I'm going to need you to step away now."

"No." Rachel continued to work on Quinn.

"Okay, ma'am I un-"

" No. You _**don't **_understand." Rachel darted her eyes at the EMT and back to Quinn.

"Ma'am"

"I am _**not **_moving."

"Rachel,"

"Not now, Finn."

"Rachel," Finn grabbed the shorter girl and carried her away.

"No, Quinn! Put me down, Finn. Let go of me! Quinn!" The brunette hit the boy repeatedly. She kicked and screamed. She even squirmed a little, before she thought of the most brilliant and hurtful thing ever. She finally managed free when she kicked him in the balls. "Yes!" she said with a smile and ran back to where Quinn was laying down.

"Quinn." The diva looked down at the blonde and grabbed the blonde's right hand and began caressing it with her thumb.

"Quinn. Please come back. Please. I need you to come back, because I have something so important to tell you." Rachel got up and moved closer to Quinn's face. She leaned down where her face came face-to-face with Quinn's. She moved a piece of hair away and whispered into Quinn's ear, hoping she'll hear it.

"Rachel!" Finn ran over to her, "Mr. Shue!"

Finn and Mr. Shue took her by the arms and dragged her away from the scene. Rachel kicked and screamed into the air. The whole club, including the EMT's and police were staring at the shorter girl. "Let me go! I can't leave her! I can't!"

"Rachel"

"No. You **don't **understand. I can't leave her."

"Rachel, please calm down." Mr. Shue looked at with worry.

"No, I can't. I won't."

"Rachel. Rachel! What is the big deal? It's _just _Quinn. What is the problem?" The over size oaf looked at her.

"_**That's **_the problem Finn. It's **Quinn**. You wouldn't understand." She shook her head and stared at Quinn's lifeless body as the EMT finally got her to breathe again.

"What do you mean, Rachel? What are you talking about?" Mr. Shue ran his hand through his hair.

"Quinn." Rachel continued to stare at Quinn's body as they lifted up her and put her onto a gurney.

"Rach? Rachel? Rachel!" Finn yelled.

The girl jumped and looked at him, then at Quinn and back again.

"I-" looking down the shorter girl pulled at the hem of her skirt.

"Rachel"

"I-I" she continued to looking down and pulling her skirt.

"Rachel!" he yelled at her again.

"I love her! Okay!" she looked up at him. "I love Quinn! I've been in love with her for the past _two years _now. Okay?" she started crying once again. She watched as they finally put Quinn into the back of the ambulance.

Mr. Shue and Finn looked dumbfounded at her, as well as the rest of the Glee club, as she finished confessing her feelings for the former Cheerio captain.

"Damn," Mercedes shook her head.

"Shit," Puck ran his fingers through his Mohawk.

"I knew it," Santana said as she and Brittany arrived at the scene.

"Ma'am?" the EMT came up to Rachel. The girl looked at him through her tears.

"Would you like to ride in the back of the ambulance?"

Not even half way through the question, Rachel darted towards the back of the ambulance and climbed in.

"Quinn." Rachel took the blonde's hand into hers once again, and like before, she began caressing Quinn's hand with her thumb.


	3. I'm here Waiting

Quinn awoke in a room that was all too familiar to her. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eys to make sure. She was more than sure enough. Rachel Berry's bedroom.

"What the?" her eyes got bigger when she removed covers. She was naked. Quinn Fabray was naked in Rachel Berry's bedroom. "What in the?" The door flew open and in walked Rachel. Quinn quickly threw the covers back over her. "Rachel?" Quinn stared at the small girl.

"Oh hey, I didn't think you were ever going to wake up. You've been sleeping for a long time, baby."

"Baby?" Quinn repeated.

"Yes?" Rachel climbed onto the bed and got underneath the covers, the blonde watched. The brunette laid her right arm across Quinn's stomach and her right leg intertwine with Quinn's.

"Hmmm. So glad you're awake." Rachel kissed Quinn at the base of her neck, Quinn's body stiffened as she felt Rachel's lips touch her skin. Quinn tried to keep her mouth closed, but as Rachel continued on kissing her, she let out a slight moan. Quinn's eyes rolled to the back of her head, as she closed her eye lids.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm." Rachel woke up in the hospital room where Quinn was kept. She laid her head down on her left arm. She looked at Quinn, and remembered the event that took just 3 days ago. The doctor's had said Quinn had taken a quite amount of damage, but nothing was permanently damage. She had lost a lot of blood, and a broken leg, they said. That was all. The only thing Rachel was worried about, was if the blonde was ever going to wake up. Yeah, no permanently <em>physical <em>damage, but mentally? Comatose. Quinn was comatose, and Rachel was told there was no way in telling when she was going to wake up. She was scared. Rachel didn't know what to do, but be there when the blonde does wake up.

The girl moved closer to the blonde and took her hand into her own. Once again, she began caressing the blonde's with her thumb.

"Quinn, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but it's me, Rachel. I just want you to know I'm here waiting for you, I know you're trying to find a way back, to us. I just, I miss you. Okay? I miss you _so much. _You have no idea. So please, _please_ come back to us, as soon as possible. Everyone here misses you, and in Glee club feels bad. They're all sorry, _I'm sorry._ Just please. Find your way back, to us. Okay? I'll be here waiting, right next to you."

Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. Sorry that it isn't much. I got final exams coming up, but I promise more afterwards!


	4. But for Rachel

Quinn walked down the hall towards the choir room. She was still replaying what happened at Rachel's in her mind. Her. Rachel. Kissing. Her, naked. _Kissing. _Quinn wonder what was going on. How can she be Rachel's girlfriend? Quinn was lost in her thoughts, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and who was in front of her, until her face met someone's back. The person in front of her turned around, and Quinn was face-to-face with one Coach Sue Sylvester.

"Q! What's wrong with you? Can't you see I'm standing here? And why the hell aren't you in uniform?"

"I -"

"Never mind Q. Look, next time I see you, you better be in uniform and tell your little dwarf girlfriend I want to speak with her."

"You mean Rachel?" The blonde looked at her with question eyes.

"Yes, now move." Coach pushed Quinn off to side and made her way down the hall towards the gym. Quinn finally made her way to the choir room, to find Rachel and Finn sitting at the piano.

"Rachel?" The brunette turned around to find the blonde standing in the middle of the doorway. "Quinn." The shorter girl got up from the piano and made her way over to the blonde. "This may sound a little weird, but Ms. Sylvester was just looking for you."

"Really? Where?" Rachel looked out into hall, moving her head right to left. "She didn't say anything why she wanted to see me?" Rachel asked Quinn while still seeing if she could stop the coach. "Um, no. Rachel. Why does Ms. Sylvester want to speak with you?" Quinn stared at the diva.

"I-I don't know." The brunette walked about into the room and took her seat in the front row. "Okay," the blonde took her seat next to the girl. _That was weird._

* * *

><p>It's been about a week, since Quinn got hit or that Rachel has left Quinn's side. The doctors' tried to force Rachel to go home and rest. Her dads attempted to drag her out the hospital, yet Rachel wouldn't budge. She insisted that she is staying by Quinn's side until she wakes up. For a week, she hadn't put a myspace video or exercised. She hadn't had a full proper meal or woke up or went to bed on time, like usual. In the past seven days, the only thing that Rachel Berry had to eat or drink was coffee that her dad, Leroy would bring her every morning. That was it. Her stomach, growled constantly in those seven days, but Rachel refused to leave Quinn. She wanted to be there, the moment Quinn opened her eyes.<p>

"Rachel?" Finned poked his head into Quinn's room to see the brunette asleep next to the blonde. She wasn't suppose to be on the bed next to the blonde, but she didn't care. She had crawled onto the bed next to Quinn and cuddle up with the comatose blonde about two hours ago. The diva was watching the Food Network channel when she had past out only thirty minutes later.

Finn looked at the scene upon him, and couldn't help but smile. It was cute. Adorable. He thought about that day of the accident, and how an idiot he was being. He cried that night alone in his room, knowing that he was stupid to say those things about Quinn and to Rachel. He couldn't help feeling guilt knowing if Quinn were to die after all the things he had said about her. The boy walked into the room and laid the teddy bear he had bought right between Quinn and Rachel, he kissed them both on forehead before walking back to the door. He stopped to take another look at the girls, and then he did something he didn't think he would do. He looked up to the ceiling and said, "God, if you're there, can you please bring Quinn back to us? It's not much. I'm just asking for her to wake up. All of us in the Glee club is shaken up by it, especially Rachel. I love Rachel, but she's in love with Quinn. And…and..I hate seeing Rachel like this. She deserves to be happy and in love. So please, if you're there God, please send Quinn back to us, not just for us. But for Rachel."


	5. Until now

"Rachel?"

"Yes, Quinn"

"Where are you taking me?"

"I can't tell you that Quinn, I told you that already. So please just trust me, okay? You're going to like it, More than like actually…well at least I hope so. I hope that you will love it. I promise, we're almost there. Just continue to walk with me."

"Okay," Quinn said warily. They continued on to walk for a good five minutes. All the blonde knew was that they've been walking for at least fifteen minutes already and they're out in the woods for some reason. She was getting impatience as they walked on.

"Okay, Quinn. We're here, you may now take off the blindfold." Quinn did so, and what was laid out in front of her eyes, was the most beautiful scene her eyes had ever laid upon.

White Christmas lights were hanging all around her, red and white rose petals laid at her feet. A dozen of red roses stood in a vase on a dinner table in front of her, while a dozen white ones are laid out on a blow up mattress that was covered with a red satin silk covers and pillows. Music played in the background and the aroma of the food from the dinner was all so much for the blonde to take in. "Rachel…this," Quinn motioned around her. "This is incredible. I-I love it. I can't even begin on how I feel…I" Rachel stopped the taller girl with a finger to the blonde's lips. She moved into the space between her and Quinn and gently laid a subtle kiss on the blonde's lips. _Mmm. So sweet. _

"Mmph." Quinn pulled away from Rachel. "Rachel."

"Yes, Quinn?"

"How did you do all this? Where did you find the time to even do it?" Quinn looked at the brunette waiting for an answer. Rachel just smiled. "Well. You remember a couple days ago, when Coach Sylvester had ask you about me?"

"Yeah, but what does she have to do with all of this?"

"Quinn. Ms. Sylvester helped with all of this. In fact, it was kind of her idea. I was surprise, actually. I had simply has ask her where should I take you for our two anniversary and she suggested this instead. I was shocked. I never though of Ms. Sylvester of the romantic type, but she is. I was weird out by it."

"Ms. Sylvester helped you with this?"

"Yes."

"And it was _her _idea?"

"Yes. Surprising isn't it?"

"Yeah. I mean. I never though she was romantic either, but then again, you never really truly know someone…Wait. Did you say _two year anniversary_?"

"Yes. Quinn! You didn't forget **our **two year anniversary, did you?"

"No, no. It's just…" the former cheerleader shook her head and took a few steps back. " No. I-I didn't forget. I just. I just haven't been myself, lately. I. I've been feeling a little weird for a couple days now lately and, I just don't know but, I didn't forget Rachel. Trust me, I didn't forget. I could never forget." Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes, and noticed something. Something she has seen before, and not before since she's been in this dream, but before, out there, where she belongs. Where the real Rachel was, inside the real Rachel's eyes and it was something she never thought it would ever be. It was love. Passion. Desire. She could see it, here in her dream world, with dream Rachel, but she never thought it was love when she saw it for the first time in the real Rachel's eyes. Or the second time, Or the third. Every time they talked or argued. There was always something there, in Rachel's eyes staring at her. Every time she always thought it was anything but love. She finally now realized all the times that they talked. They way Rachel always looked at her. It wasn't because she was jealous or envied her. It was love, and she never knew it because Quinn was always afraid of the truth about her feelings. Until now.

"Rachel."

"Quinn?" The brunette looked at her. Quinn pulled the diva in and kissed her. Hard, deep and passionate. She licked the bottom of the shorter girl's lip and then nibble on it before she bit it. She could feel Rachel smiling into the kiss, Quinn took this advantage and darted her tongue into her mouth. Rachel moaned, and all Quinn could do was smile. "Quinn" Rachel let out a whisper. "Yes?" The blonde stopped to take a looked at the girl before her. Beautiful. Quinn couldn't take her eyes away from the girl.

"Are you okay?" Rachel looked at her, all Quinn did was smile.

"Yes, I'm fine…I..I just love you, that's all." As Quinn spoke a sudden rush of warmth ran through her.

* * *

><p>"Rachel," Quinn mumbled. Rachel looked at Quinn. Nothing. No movement. Nothing at all, but she swore she just heard Quinn say her name.<p>

"Quinn?" the shorter girl stood up to look at the blonde. She just laid there, quite and still. Nothing.

"Quinn?" she said again. Still nothing. As she was getting back to sit back down she saw Quinn's head move, then her eyelids, then nothing, but her name had escape from the blondes mouth once again.

"Rachel," Quinn began to move her head back and forth. There a light, that was blinding her. Then there was Rachel's voice.

"Quinn?"

"Rachel?" Quinn said one more time before she was finally able to open her eyes to see Rachel standing before her. "Rachel," Quinn let her hand out.

Rachel looked down at Quinn's hand, took it and smiled, "Quinn."


	6. No longer Alone

"Rach?" the blond awoke to find her hospital room empty. There was no sign of the brunette what-so-ever.

"Rachel?" Quinn propped herself up on her bed, as she scanned the room for any clues on Rachel. Nothing. No Rachel. No books or coffee. None of her clothes were to be seen. Her bag was gone. Her star shape pillow and blanket, gone. Everything. Gone. Quinn looked down into her lap, with her hands just laying there open. She felt like crying. Rachel was gone. Berry had left. The former cheerleader was now alone, once again. Quinn was getting tried of this. Of people just leaving her. People that once cared about her. Loved her. Left her. She was alone. Always alone. People always left her behind. Sam. Finn. Puck. Santana and Brittany. Yeah, sure they were all best friends. They _were _the Unholy Trinity after all, but to Quinn? It was more of just being the third wheel. Mercedes started to talk to her less when she moved out and back in with her mother. Eventually, Mercedes just stopped talking in all, when her and Shane started dating. Kurt left her when he left for Dalton. She doesn't hear much from him anymore anyways, since Blaine came into the picture. Her mother, Judy, spiritually and emotionally left her a long time ago. She was still there physically of course, but she was never really there. Judy was always drinking because of Quinn's father, Russell. Always staying out at work late. She never really did come to any of the Quinn's cheerleading competitions, and she only seen Quinn perform in Glee club just once and, that was it. Nothing more. Even though she came back home, not much change. The blonde still went unnoticed, even with her father gone. Judy didn't realize Quinn had dyed her hair pink, until at least a month afterwards. It didn't really much matter to the blonde, though. Her mother was trying to be better. She was giving it her all, trying to her best, to be there for Quinn, but it wasn't easy. Then there's her father, Russell. He never accepted her. She was never the perfect little angel like her sister, Frannie was. Frannie was perfect. Everyone loved her. She had everything. It was always handed to her. Perfect natural skinny body. She didn't need to work out, like Quinn. No. Not like Quinn. Like Lucy. Lucy had to work out, to get skinny. To get a perfect body, not Quinn. Popular? Frannie was. Lucy wasn't. Quinn, Quinn work hard to get popular. To get at the top of the social kingdom. Frannie was a natural blond. Quinn? Bottled. She had to dye her hair at least once every two months, just to keep her hair blond. To make it look more natural. Frannie didn't have to braces or wear glasses or contacts. Frannie's teeth were naturally straight. Frannie had 20/15 eye sight. That's better then the average eye sight, 20/20. Perfect boyfriends. Frannie always had the quarterback boyfriend and was always perfect. _They _were perfect. Quinn and Finn? No. Quinn and Puck? No. Quinn and Sam? Not even a little perfect, despite Rachel's Ken and Barbie, label she had given them. Most importantly, Frannie didn't have to hide at who she really was. Frannie was straight. Quinn? Quinn tried and tried, again and again, but it never seem to work out for her. Quote in the words of Santana, "Quinn, you're too gay to even act straight for a whole day." Then the latino continued on about how many times she's spotted Quinn checking out the dwarf until Brittany kissed the girl. Santana and Brittany was the only ones that knew. They've known from the beginning when Quinn had first started picking on the smaller girl. Quinn remembered that day. She had tripped the girl in the middle of the hallway. She had laughed when the brunette fell, but for the most part, Quinn only laughed to contain her from blushing from looking at Rachel's ass when she had went down.

Quinn was nothing like her sister. She couldn't do anything right. She tried her best to please her father. She tried her best to please everyone, but it never seemed to work out. She tried. Again and again and again, and now? She was tired. She couldn't do it anymore. All the pleasing and pretending, the fake smiles. She couldn't keep going on, and do it anymore. She was tired of it, of the same routine. It was boring and it didn't feel right to Quinn. She didn't feel alive. She felt like a zombie. Brainwashed, and it was killing her. Hurting her, and now, she wanted to quit. All there was left to do in her mind, was to give up. What was the pint anymore? She was about to. She was on her way, when something stopped her. More of a someone. Rachel. Out of everyone she knew. It was Rachel. The diva was always there when Quinn needed her to be or not. She always there for Quinn, even after the two years that Quinn tormented her. She was always chasing the blond, but why? Why Quinn?

The brunette always went after Quinn, and never Finn. It was always and only her. She had ran after Quinn when she ratted out the truth, about the father of the baby. She went after the blond when Finn and Jesse had got kicked out of prom, and she was the only one, who really went after Quinn, to convince her to come back to Glee. Santana and Brittany talked to the girl to get her to come back, but that was what it really was all about. Just talking, not enough convincing. It was all Rachel. It was _always _Rachel.

It was always Rachel from the very beginning. The name calling, the pornographic pictures. The slushies. Dating Finn. Joining Glee. Yes, joining Glee was because of Rachel, not because of Finn. Quinn wanted to get closer to the girl. To get to know her a little better, without having to worry about her reputation at stake. So when Finn had join Glee, she then had the perfect chance and excuse to join. Even sleeping with Puck was about Rachel. Quinn was convince it would make her straight. She had thought it would help her not like Rachel anymore, or any girls at all. It didn't Not even close. It just made everything, worst. A whole lot worst for the blond. She got pregnant. Kicked off the Cheerios. Kicked out of her own house and had to live in three different other ones, that weren't hers. Lost her HBIC status. She had fallen from the top, to the bottom of the social ladder. She had became a loser. It was unacceptable. It was unacceptable for a Fabray to on the bottom of the ladder. Especially, for Quinn, for she had already been there before, as Lucy. She had lost everything she had work so long for, just like that. The only two good things, that had came out of the whole thing, was Beth and that her dad was no longer around. Things did look up for awhile, when Sam came along and she rejoin the Cheerios and was crown captain again. She almost there, at the top, once again. Then it was all gone, just like that. Everything that the blond had? Gone. Everything that Quinn once knew? Didn't matter anymore.

Quinn was lost and alone, like never before. No one knew, not even Santana and Brittany could tell, but one person did. Rachel. Rachel knew somehow, but how? How did Rachel know? Quinn knew she knew. She saw it that day in the choir room. She saw Rachel's face and remembers all too well. It was in the brunette's eyes. The hurt. The sadness. The pain and loneliness. Quinn saw all of it, in the girl's eyes that day and felt as if she was looking into a mirror at herself. Rachel had finally saw Quinn for the first time, that day. The girl knew. Rachel knows now, exactly how Quinn was feeling, but how? Quinn puzzled on the thought for a second when something else had came to her mind. Fantasy Rachel and the look she had given her. Quinn wonder if the real Rachel had feelings for Quinn, like fantasy Rachel. Did she? Was it possible? _That look._ Quinn thought. The look fantasy Rachel had given her, she's seen it before. Many times before. Quinn knew that look anywhere. She's seen Rachel give that look so many times in the past, but it was never for any of her boyfriends. When Rachel was with Jesse? No. Rachel wasn't with Puck that long, for Rachel to even make the look. Finn? Especially not, Finn, even thought they're been dating for awhile now, but no. It was never for any boys, only one person was on the receiving end of that look, and it was Quinn, herself. _Wait a minute. Rachel likes me? _How can could Quinn not have seen it before? She was gay! How could Quinn not have notice that the girl she's been dreaming about all this time, actually likes her?

"But of course," the blond let out a sigh. For the past two years Quinn tormented the girl. Gave her hell for no reason at all, of course she never saw it. She was trying so hard not to focus on her, she never saw it. She was always to busy _not _trying to pay attention to the diva. The diva that could make her happy with just one smile. Quinn had put Rachel through a lot of shit in the past, yet Rachel never cease to amaze Quinn, when running after her.

"This isn't fair!" Rachel busted into the room, crying. "He hasn't even been here once since Quinn's accident and now he comes out of nowhere? It's not fair. He hasn't come to visit to her, no even once. I should know! I've been here since me and Quinn arrived a month and a half ago. I haven't even left the building, let alone the room. _I've _been here for Quinn this whole time and then he come in and gets whatever he wants!" Rachel was sobbing by the time she had stopped her rant.

"Rachel, honey. I know, this isn't fair. Life isn't fair. It wasn't made that way, but Russell is Quinn's father and as long she's under the age of 18 he gets to say what ever happens, regarding Quinn."

"I don't care! This whole thing isn't fair and you know that."

"I know, honey, I know." The older man took Rachel into his arms and hugged her. Quinn had to guess it was one of Rachel's dads, but which one? Leroy or Hiram? Quinn sat there, thinking for a minute and remembered she was no longer seventeen. She had turn eighteen over the summer, when her new friend, Katt had offered to take her to a strip club for her birthday. Quinn happily declined the offer, she wouldn't had felt right if she had went.

"Wait a second," Rachel and her dad looked up at Quinn. "My father's here?"

"Yes and he's trying to move you, to a different hospital out of state. I'm Leroy, by the way," the man extended his left hand out to Quinn. She gladly shook his hand.

"Quinn, it's very nice to meet you."

"Quinn, this isn't fair. He can't do this." Rachel came up to Quinn's left bedside.

"Rachel, honey."

"No." Quinn said, as she stared at the foot of the bed.

"I'm sorry?" Leroy replied puzzled.

"Rachel's right." Quinn looked up. "This isn't fair because I am eighteen. My birthday was over this past summer. My father can't do anything. It's my decision, not his, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here. I want _to stay here _in Lima, with Rachel. Whatever my father is telling you and the doctors, is a complete lie. I'm eighteen. Check my records."

Quinn looked over at Rachel and grabbed the diva's hand, as Rachel smiled at her. _There's that look. My Look._ Quinn's heart, melted. Quinn knew in that moment. That everything from there on out, was going to get better, because she had Rachel. Quinn didn't just see it, in Rachel's eyes or smile. She felt it. She felt the love, she saw passion in the brunette's eyes. Passion and Love behind the girl's eyes. Rachel Barbra Berry, was in love with Quinn, and the blonde knew it. Quinn no longer felt alone, she knows now, that she'll never be alone again. She just knew that there was no way Rachel was ever going to leave her.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews! I honestly didn't think no one would like it, but obviously I was wrong. It' because of all you guys, I'm continue my story, I was going to just stop, but I can't do that, with all of you reading my story and liking it and wanting more. So thank you! ^^ And if you come across any typos grammar errors, please feel free to let me know! Also I'm welcome to anyone, who can help me become a better writer/ or whatever. So if you have any tips or suggestions on my writing or anything, go ahead tell me. I can't become a better writer if someone doesn't critics my work.


	7. Love at First Sight

"Quinn."

"Rachel."

"I-I just want you to know, even though it's only been about a week since you're been discharge from the hospital. I honestly to God, think it would be not _just _a great idea, but a wise one as well, for you to come back to school. To Glee Club." Rachel stared at Quinn waiting for an answer. _So Beautiful. _Rachel thought.

Quinn studied the brunette. She seemed so peaceful today. She's smiling. _Why is she smiling? Wait. She's trying to get me to come back to school. Doesn't she know I'm already coming back? Why hasn't anyone told her? _

"Rach, I"

"Quinn please! We miss you in school, in Glee Club. The Glee Club misses you. I _miss _you _in _Glee Club. I miss seeing you in the choir room. Watching you perform. Hearing you sing. Your voice, it's such a lovely voice, Quinn. It's a shame that you're not there to sing. Showing it off, where everyone can hear it. We can really use it doing practice tomorrow, and we most certainly can use it during regionals. Quinn. I know I like to steal the spotlight. That I must have the solo _every time _and that I obviously have a better voice then must of our fellow Glee Clubbers, but if you were to come back, to Glee. I _would _proudly give up _any _solo for you no matter if it was just for an assignment or if it's the winning solo that helps us get to Nationals. Better yet, I would give it up for anyone else in the Club if it matters. I just want you to come back to school, back to_ Glee_. That's all I'm asking."

"Rachel, as amazing as that sounds, and wonderful it is, to see that you're willing to give a solo for me or to anyone else in the club, it's not necessary. If you had just let me finish talking before, instead of interrupting me so passionately, you would have found that I'm already coming back to school. My mom and I went up to the school yesterday afternoon during lunch and talked to Mr. Figgins. I'll be returning this up coming Monday."

Rachel tackled the blonde with a hug causing them to fall onto Rachel's bed. "Oh Quinn, I don't think you know or understand on how happy I am to hear that. Glee Club has been so weird without you. No scratch that. _McKinley _has been so weird without you. Santana has gone crazy. She's been putting the Cheerios through hell ever since the accident. Random mandatory practices. Twenty laps around the football field _twice _a day _three _times a week. Brittany doesn't even know what to do. She's afraid if she says something, Santana will hate her. Not to mention, she's already been crying almost everyday over you. Coach Sylvester has been randomly torturing students, that Figgins tried to have her fired. She's been mostly targeting Finn. "

"Rach,"

"Mr. Shue has been getting us all sing songs that express on how we feel about you. Puck's so out of it, that he's actually been spotted doing work and studying. Kurt-"

"Rachel!"

"Why yes Quinn?"

"As much as I love you invading my personal space from time to time, I would greatly appreciate it, if you would kindly get off me."

"Oh my gosh Quinn, I am so sorry." The diva quickly stood up and helped Quinn get back on to her feet. Clearly she hadn't realize that she was laying on top of Quinn for the past ten minutes, for she had her eyes closed for almost the whole time she was talking.

"I'm serious though. I am _so _happy to hear you're finally returning to school. It's been weird, like I said. Sort of like a rollercoaster, if you want to be a little more specific. "

"Rach?"

"Yes?"

"Why has Ms. Sylvester targeting Finn? What did he do?"

The brunette's mind flash back to the accident. To where Finn had gone off, saying "it's just Quinn" and "she's dead." No one had known it, at the time, but Sue was just a few feet away when she saw the whole thing happen. She had gone out to the parking lot, because she was sure enough that some of her Cheerios were trying to skip the unexpected mandatory rehearsals. She never found out or not, but it didn't matter to Sue anymore. Not after what had went down. Ever since, she's been targeting, bullying the crap out of Finn, for what he said. He tried apologizing, but the Coach wouldn't take it. She was upset that her favorite former cheerleader, was going to die, and she blamed Finn. She didn't care that it was an accident or that he didn't do it at all. She blamed him for everything. Her cheerleader, Quinn, was in the hospital and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Rach?"

"Huh? Yeah. I'm sorry, Quinn. I've must have spaced out. You were saying?"

"I asked why Ms. Sue has been singling out Finn."

"Oh, right. About that, I don't think you want to know Quinn. You're probably get upset."

"Rachel, you can't be sure about that. Please tell me. I want to know"

"Well. The thing is…After you got hit, I try CPR on you, because you know, you weren't breathing and all. About ten minutes in, Finn tried to stop me. Saying that you weren't going to make it, that it was useless, to go on and continue. Eventually the paramedics came and took over, and Finn, being the dumbass he is, had to gone off and said "It's _just _Quinn. What is the problem?" Well apparently, Coach Sue was in the parking lot, looking for some of her Cheerios that she had thought were trying to skip rehearsals and saw the whole thing. Ever since then, she's blame him for everything."

"I'm going to kill Finn when I get back Monday, but never mind that. Rachel, when Finn asked you "What is the problem?" when regarding to me. What _was _the problem? What did you tell him?" Quinn looked into the diva's eyes. She hoped that the response she would get will be a good one. One that went along the lines, of "I'm in love with you," or "I like you Quinn, a lot, more then you could ever imagine."

"Rachel?"

The brunette was a lost for words. She didn't know how to respond. What was she to do? Tell Quinn the truth? That she's been in love with her for the past two years. What if Quinn freaked out? What if Quinn never spoke to her again? What would she do then?

"I. I-I"_ I shouldn't tell her. No. I should tell her. I need to tell her. This is my chance to finally tell Quinn on how I feel. If she doesn't feel the same way, then I must accept it and move on, but I need to tell her. If I don't, then I'll never know and I honestly don't think I could live with that._

"Quinn, before I go on telling you on what I said to Finn when he asked the same question. Please can you, wait until I'm done talking to say anything you have on the subject. This is important on what I'm about to tell you. So I would very much appreciate it."

"Okay, Rachel. I _promise _that I will refrain from interrupting you.

"Quinn. I. I love you okay?" Rachel watched for some kind of response from the blonde. "I've been in love with you the past _two years._ Ever since the moment I saw you in the hallway one day. I clearly remember that you, Santana and Brittany had walked down the main hall of McKinley that day. Parting the sea of kids every time you took another step and then. Then you had glance over at me, for _no more _then a split second. That. That was the moment you had me. That was the moment I had fallen in love with you. Now, I know some people don't believe in love at first sight, and I don't know if you're one to believe it or not, but in that moment. _That_ small little moment where I had caught your glance and saw you. I was completely breathless. Taken away by angels. Swept of my feet, at the small moment I had locked eyes with you. Everything that has happened between us over the years, the fights, the small talk, Finn; it was all because I wanted to get to know you. I wanted to get closer to you, but it never really seemed to happen because you always scared me away with the slushies and the bullying."

Quinn couldn't believe on what she was hearing. She hearing the very words she hoped Berry would say. Rachel liked her. No. Rachel loves her. Nonetheless, she's been in love with the blonde, since the exact same time Quinn had fallen in love with the diva. She remembered that day. Finn had agreed to going out with her. She had finally had scored herself a boyfriend. Santana, Brittany and her were headed to the cafeteria when she had spotted the girl. She was wearing some ugly argyle socks, a red skirt, and a knitted sweater with a bear on it. Quinn didn't know what had come over her, when she had locked eyes with the smaller girl, but her stomach had started doing flips. Eventually Quinn had come to realize she had feelings for the girl, but she couldn't let anyone know. Her popularity would be ruin. Her parents would disown her if they were to ever find out. So the only thing that Quinn could think of was to torture the girl. So she did.

"Rachel. I honestly can say I am _so sorry_ for everything I've done to you. You never deserved any of it. The only reason I've done what I've done, is because I couldn't handle what I've finally come to realize. For the past _two years_ I've tried to hide it. Hide what I'm really am. I always thought I would go to hell for who I am, but I learned that, that isn't true. I thought if I told anyone about it, that my parents would burn me like a witch."

"Quinn, I don't think I quite understand on what you're trying to say here. Please be more elaborate. "

"Rachel. I'm _gay. _I'm a lesbian, and I love you. Ever since that day in the hallway we locked eyes. I fell in love with you, just like you fell in love with me. So I guess you can say, I do believe in love at first sight."


	8. Finn's Apology

"Alright now before we start, I want to give a nice, big, warm, welcome back to Quinn, who we all have missed so much. Quinn, it's great to finally have you back but, most of all, we're just glad that you're alright." Mr. Shue gave a big hug to the blonde.

"Yeah, welcome back girl."

"We've definitely missed you Quinn."

"Missed you baby mama." The whole club got out of their seats to join Quinn and Mr. Shue in a group hug.

"Yeah, yeah. She gets it. We've missed her ass. Now can we get back to glee?" Santana said from her chair. Quinn took her placed next to the latina. "I missed you too, San." As she gave her best friend a hug.

"Alright, with enough thinking and planning, this week's focus is going to be about Quinn. Now Quinn and I have already talked about it, and she said it was a great idea, even though for the pass couple of weeks we already have been singing songs about our feelings for Quinn. This time, I want you to find a song that _best _fits your feelings and thoughts about Quinn. Now it can be song that you or one of the other members of the club have already sang in the past couple of weeks. To make sure that all of you participate, Quinn is going to judge all of your performances and will pick one lucky winner that will receive a special mystery prize, which I, of course, will pay for. With that being said, you may leave, but be prepare to sing tomorrow, because that's when we start. If you need a little extra time, let me know. You may leave now."

The club dispersed. Quinn was still gathering her things when Finn came up behind her.

"Quinn can we talk?" the boy looked at his ex-girlfriend.

"About?" Quinn grabbed the last of her books off the ground and settled them into her arms.

"Your accident, I-"

"Save it. Rachel already told me what happen." The blonde turned around to face the boy.

"Oh," Finn stared at his feet, as he noticed scary Quinn was surfacing. "Look I'm sorry for the way I acted and I'm not just talking about your accident. I'm talking about before then, in the here." He moved his arms around him motioning to the room that they stood in. "My actions were uncalled for, I know that. I guess you can say I was confused. Mad, even, for the way you came back after summer. The way you change, carried yourself, the pink hair, the clothes, the Shanks, the tattoo, and the rumors. I just-. I didn't know what happened to you. I felt like I should have been responsible, or something. I figured. After all you went through? I guess, I mean. Yeah, sure you would have broken down sooner or later, right? I just didn't think you would have responded that way. I should have seen it coming. I should have known. You were my girlfriend after all. I was confused on what happened to you. I wanted to know why, but I didn't do anything and I was mad. Mad at myself for not helping, for not seeing any signs or something. When you got hit and I was telling Rachel that it was just Quinn, that is was just you. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean a word I said. I would never say anything like that about you and mean it. You should know that. I still care about you, Quinn. I always did and I always will. Just sometimes, I just don't know how to act upon it. I do care about you Quinn. It just when everything happened. When you got hit…I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. I kept telling myself that you were alright. That everything would be fine. That you would make it, that it was you and would push through it. That if anyone would survive a hit and run it, it would be you all the way. Expect for Rachel and Santana of course, but I just knew you would make it, but when the minutes starting to pass. The more driven Rachel would be to continue CPR, I couldn't think. I just didn't want to think it. That you weren't going to make it. That you were…that you were dead. I couldn't handle the single thought of it, you know? Here I am, Finn Hudson, quarterback of the Mckinley Titans and I just watched someone run over my ex-girlfriend and not _just _my ex-girlfriend, my first girlfriend. My first ex-girlfriend. Die right there in front me. I just lost it."

"Finn," Quinn went to put her books down in the seat next to her when Finn started talking again.

"To top all of that, I hear my current girlfriend yelling, that she loves you. She's been in love with you for the past two years. What was I suppose to do about that? To hear my current girlfriend say she's in love with my ex-girlfriend? I really didn't know what to do. I guess I kind of shut down or something. It's not everyday that you hear about the star quarterback learning that his girlfriend is in love with his ex-girlfriend. You don't see that often, now do you? No you don't. So yeah I was a little mad, but I'm over it now. I'm just really glad that you're okay. I honestly don't know what I would do, if you weren't. I'm happy that you're back, but I'm even happier for Rachel. She took that hit and run bad, but when you were comatose? She was worse. She never left that room Quinn. She was afraid that you would wake up when she wasn't there. She never left your side for one second. Rachel…. She really cares about you. She loves you, and all I really want for the both of you, is to be happy. Even if I'm not the one to do it, you both deserve it. Now I don't know how you feel all about this, but I'm just saying, if you don't swing that way. Let her down gentle, Quinn. Don't forget, it is Rachel Berry that you'll be talking to. So be prepared for some water works."

Quinn chuckled at the last bit of Finn's speech. "Finn, you shouldn't feel responsible for my actions. Yeah, sure I broke down and yes, I did change over the pass summer, but there wasn't anything you or anyone could have done. It's just something I was meant to do. Everything happens for a reason, Finn. Everyone has their moment in life where nothing seems to be working out and that everything around them seems to be falling apart, but it all works out in the end. Sure sometimes it doesn't but you got to look on the bright side, if none of it ever happened, I wouldn't have the most amazing girlfriend ever."

"Wait," Finn puzzled at the last words that came from the blonde's mouth. "You and Rachel are together?"

"Yes, as of last Friday night Rachel and I are officially girlfriends."

"Quinn excuse me for being rude and judgmental, but you're not doing this just to humiliate Rachel, are you?"

Quinn couldn't say she was surprised at Finn's reaction. Anyone in McKinley would have acted that same way. "No Finn. I'm not. To believe or not, I'm actually gay. I've known about it, for the past two years, I just simply refused to accept it. I mean, I'm Quinn Fabray, daughter of Russell Fabray. Think about it Finn, you saw how my dad acted when he found out I was pregnant. Imagine if he knew I was lesbian. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle that it all started right after I asked you to be my boyfriend."

"Wait, what?" the boy tried glaring at her, but failed.

"It's true. Right after I asked you, I saw Rachel and my stomach. It just. It went weird. I knew why it acted that why later on. I had a crush her, and I didn't know what to do about it. So I did what little boys do when they like a girl. I picked on her, bullied her. I know it wasn't the smart thing to do, but I didn't know what to do Finn. The only ones who knew were Santana and Brittany. That's it but now. I don't care who knows. I don't care if somehow my father finds out, because I finally have the one thing I've always wanted and that's Rachel. There's no way I'm going to mess this up. Not in a million chances. I didn't just wake up from a coma to lose my chances of having the girl of my dreams. I woke up to be with the girl of my dreams. I couldn't be anymore happier."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad that you're happy. No. I'm glad that you and Rachel are both happy. You too really do deserve each other, and I guess I could understand the torment you put her though. It really does make a lot of sense now. I'm just happy for you guys." Finn started to walk off when Quinn grabbed her books and stopped the boy before walking out the room.

"Finn, thank you for that, I completely understand now, on why you acted. Also thanks for the teddy bear"

"How did you know it was me? I didn't leave a note. It could have been anyone to leave it."

"I know, but you did just rat yourself out."

"Oh."

"That doesn't matter though, because I knew it was you. You're sweet that way," with that Quinn, kissed the boy on the cheek and left the choir room.


	9. First Kiss

**Sorry that it's been awhile since I've updated both of my stories, but I've been having a bit of writer's blocked lately. Plus a lot of personal issues lately, that I can't seem to fix, but on the note, here is the new chapter! Enjoy and don't forget comment about you anything you want!**

**I don't own Glee.**

**The song sung by Finn is 'My Wish' by the Rascal Flatts and the one sung by Rachel is called 'Look at those Eyes' by Alexz Johnson. For those who don't know who she is, she's a Canadian singer/actress.**

* * *

><p>"So what song are you going to sing for me in Glee?" Quinn made her way across the room to where the brunette was sitting.<p>

"Quinn, like I said before. I'm not going to tell you, just because we're together, okay? You're just going to have to wait for the end of the week to find out." Rachel propped herself up on her bed.

"The end of the week? Are serious Rachel?"

"Yes Quinn, I want my performance to be the best since I am your girlfriend after all. Plus I actually don't have a song picked out or the choreography. That is _if _ I even do choreography. I _really _want this to special and memorable, Quinn. So I need to make sure that I picked the best song for you and get the chorography done and perfect for when I performance. This isn't going to be just a normal performance like everyday other day in Glee. It's your first week back, and we're singing songs _just _for you. So yes, the end of the week." After Rachel's small rant she pulled Quinn onto the bed, and kissed her.

This was their first kiss.

The moment Rachel's lips met Quinn's, her eyes went wide with surprise. At first they fluttered for a moment but, finally she was able to closed them. She wasn't excepting to have their first kiss so soon but, then again if you were to count fantasy Rachel, this wouldn't be her first kiss with the shorter girl.

It's slow and sweet and so very tender, that the only thing they both of them are thinking, is that they're waited for two years for this moment, and it's finally here.

Quinn tilts her head as Rachel cups the back of Quinn's neck. It's passionate and magickal. Neither of them ever thought it would be this like, or the way it happened. Both of them could say that there might have been a chance that they experience every lame cliché there is. The soaring music of symphony, butterflies fluttering away in each other the girls' stomachs, fireworks going off in the background, weak knees, even though they were lying on Rachel's bed, or that one of there foots might have just popped up behind them but, no. It was better than that because this isn't just a kiss for either one of them. It's the kiss that both of them have been waiting for, that which has felt like a life time of waiting for them.

The softness of Quinn's lips and how gentle at the way she kiss, awe Rachel in amazement. Not to mention, that she a far better kiss than Puck, Finn or Jesse, or all three of them combine!

Quinn was amazed at how tender the way Rachel kisses, and it's definitely beats fantasy Rachel anytime. The blonde traced Rachel's bottom lip with her tongue, until Rachel finally gave in, permitting Quinn to enter. Quinn's tongue brushed against Rachel's resulting a small moan coming from the diva. Either girl couldn't help but smile at the sound or at the fact, that this is the best first ever.

It was finally the end of the week, and Quinn couldn't wait to watch Rachel's performance. She and Finn were the only ones who hadn't gone yet. Tuesday Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes had sang their songs. Kurt sang to her Toy Story's 'You're got a friend in me.' Of course the whole Glee club and not just her cried, as he sang it. It's Toy Story after all, who doesn't love a Disney classic? Blaine not knowing the blonde that well decided to sing 'Secrets' by One Republic. Quinn really loved the performance, she even got up and gave the boy a hug. Mercedes did an amazing performance of 'Put Your Records on' by Corinne Bailey Rae. Wednesday Santana perform 'Just a little Girl' by Amy Studt, it had use to be their song back when they were little girls. They sang it almost everyday, all day, every summer that Brittany was sent off to dance camp. Brittany put on their performance of 'Wannabe' by the Spice Girls, even though it was rather difficult, since they had made it up when they were all little and that it had been awhile since they're perform it. Not to mention Brittany had choreography to where it was three people dancing so she kind of improvise most the moves. It was still a good performance, definitely brought up some old memories between the three. Puck had decided to re-perform 'Beth' to her, but this time he convince Blaine to get the Warbler's to help sing it acapella, and would you know? Quinn cried. Thursday was Tina, Mike and Artie's turn. Artie sang 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol, while Mike did 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5, sure it was a little weird since it's kind of a love song, but the boy thought it was the perfect song that fit Quinn. He couldn't have been anymore right. Tina out did herself, singing 'I Bruise Easily' by Natasha Bedingfield.

Finn was up first. He gathered three stools and placed them in the middle of the room. Finn took his place in the middle with Puck holding his guitar on his left and Mr. Shue on right.

**I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,****  
>And each road leads you where you want to go,<strong>**  
>And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,<strong>**  
>I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.<br>And if one door opens to another door closed,****  
>I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,<strong>**  
>If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.<br>But more than anything, more than anything...**

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,

**Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,****  
>You never need to carry more than you can hold,<strong>**  
>And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,<strong>**  
>I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,<strong>**  
>Yeah, this, is my wish.<br>****  
>I hope you never look back, but you never forget,<strong>**  
>All the ones who love you, in the place you left,<strong>**  
>I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,<strong>**  
>And you help somebody every chance you get,<strong>**  
>Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,<strong>**  
>And always give more than you take.<br>But more than anything, yeah, more than anything...**

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,

**Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,****  
>You never need to carry more than you can hold,<strong>**  
>And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,<strong>**  
>I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,<strong>**  
>Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah, yeah.<strong>

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,

**Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,****  
>You never need to carry more than you can hold,<strong>**  
>And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,<strong>**  
>I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,<strong>**  
>Yeah, this, is my wish (my wish, for you).<strong>

This is my wish (my wish, for you)  
>I hope you know somebody loves you (my wish, for you).<br>May all your dreams stay big (my wish, for you)

Before the song was even over, Quinn got up from her seat and gave the boy a hug, with tears in eyes.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but, thank you Finn," the blonde whispered in his ear. The only thing the boy could do, was return the hug.

"Well alright, there's only one person left. So Rachel, are you ready to perform?" Mr. Shue looked at the girl.

"Yes Mr. Shue," Rachel got up from her seat and pushed aside two of the stools leaving just one, she took her place as the music began.

**Oh my look at those eyes****  
><strong>**Look at the trouble that they hide inside****  
><strong>**I see the flicker of the pain on the rise****  
><strong>**Oh my look at those eyes****Maybe they're like mine****  
><strong>**Things I wish I did not see****  
><strong>**I push away all the dirt and debris****  
><strong>**But what'll be left of me****No tell me it's not so****  
><strong>**That people will come and they'll go****  
><strong>**We push away all the love that we know****  
><strong>**No tell me it's not so****Like in the eye of a storm****  
><strong>**You're changing form****  
><strong>**You feel the pull of the time ticking by****  
><strong>**Oh my look at these times****But look at who's right beside you****  
><strong>**When you're alone barely holding on****  
><strong>**You leave your worries behind you****  
><strong>**You're not alone in the dark****  
><strong>**But look at who's right beside you****  
><strong>**You're looking back thinking oh my god****  
><strong>**That somebody's never left you****  
><strong>**You're not alone in the dark****Oh my look at these skies****  
><strong>**Look at the trouble that they hide inside****  
><strong>**I see the flicker of the pain on the rise****  
><strong>**Oh my look at these skies****Soothing like a lullaby****  
><strong>**I don't wanna fight this fight****  
><strong>**You feel the weight of the world on your mind****  
><strong>**We leave it all behind****  
><strong>**But look at who's right beside you****  
><strong>**When you're alone barely holding on****  
><strong>**You leave your worries behind you****  
><strong>**You're not alone in the dark****  
><strong>**But look at who's right beside you****  
><strong>**You're looking back thinking oh my god****  
><strong>**That somebody's never left you****  
><strong>**You're not alone in the dark****  
><strong>**You're not alone in the dark****You're not****  
><strong>**You're not****  
><strong>**You're not****  
><strong>**You're not****  
><strong>**You're not****  
><strong>**You're not****  
><strong>**You're not****  
><strong>**You're not alone****  
><strong>**You're not alone****It's been a long way long way long way home****  
><strong>**It's been a lonely lonely lonely road****  
><strong>**It's been a long time I can't find****  
><strong>**So long I'm gonna lose my mind****  
><strong>**It's been a long way long way long way home****But look at who's right beside you****  
><strong>**When you're alone barely holding on****  
><strong>**You leave your worries behind you****  
><strong>**You're not alone in the dark****  
><strong>**But look at who's right beside you****  
><strong>**You're looking back thinking oh my god****  
><strong>**That somebody's never left you****  
><strong>**You're not alone in the dark****It's been a long****  
><strong>**It's been a long way home****  
><strong>**It's been a long way home****  
><strong>**You're not alone in the dark****Oh my look at those eyes****  
><strong>**Look at the trouble that they hide inside****  
><strong>**I see the flicker of the pain on the rise****  
><strong>**Oh my look at those eyes****Maybe they're like mine****  
><strong>**Things I wish I did not see****  
><strong>**I push away all the dirt and debris****  
><strong>**But what'll be left of me**

As Rachel came near to finish singing, again Quinn got up from her seat but, this time she didn't hug Rachel. She kissed the shorter girl instead. Just like the one before, this kiss was also slow and sweet, but it was no comparison. Quinn broke from the kiss first. "That was your best performance yet, thank you." At that, the only thing that Rachel did, was smile.

Quinn turned around to face the rest of the Glee club, and course there was a few shock faces but, it didn't matter or bother either of them.

"Okay so I've decided, enough Rachel's performance was truly amazing and I'm favorite obviously. She is not the winner, then again, she already won in my heart."

"Q, we get it already. Who won?" Santana interrupted Quinn's little love fest.

"If you're wondering if it was you Santana, I'm sadly to say it wasn't you, even though I greatly enjoyed your performance. "

"Whatever. So who then?"

"All of your performances were great and I enjoyed every single one of them, but there was one that really touched me and enjoyed the most, aside from Rachel's of course, and it was…Tina's! Congrats Tina, you won!"


End file.
